Lollipop GT
by Amyfoxflower
Summary: Goku's son in law(Max) wants all his family (just the Son family) to go on a vacation to California(i dont know where Juliet lives. sorry:( ...) Goku meets a teenage girl name Juliet who has a big secret. what would Goku and his new teenage friend will do in this zombie horror...?
1. Vacation Time(PT 1)

Me: Goku's son in law(Max) wants all his family (just the son family) to go on a vacation to California(i dont know where juliet lives. sorry:(...) Goku meets a teenage girl name juliet who has a big secret. what would Goku and his new teenage friend will do in this zombie horror...?

Max: Hey Amy, just want to say... why were you saying that Goku's going to be a g-

Me: *pushes* SHUT UP! Ok... read the story...( **I DON'T OWN THE SHOW! OR THE GAME! BUT I OWN SOME PEOPLE!**)

* * *

"Ok, now this never happen to me before in my life..." said Goku "Now if it did, i'll be ok with this... But not like this... I'll tell what really happen..."

**9:00 A.M Vacation Time!**

Ever since Max was married to Goku's daughter, Gonyhe, he started to worried to himself._"Is Goku ok with me marrying his daughter?" _Max thought to himself.

_"You know what, i should make Goku like me! so he won't kill me! I hope not..." _He thought again. So what Max did was he made a plan to make Goku like him. so he came down stairs to talk to Gonyhe.

"Gonyhe, i was thinking that we should-"

Gonyhe stop him. "If your asking me that we could have kids that needs to wait.." She told her husband.

Max always wanted kids. He might plan that for later..."Well..,No...I was thinking that we should go on a Vacation!" He told his wife. Gonyhe always wanted go to Hawaii for vacation. But she doesn't know that she has the money for for it. She look at her husband for a minute and ask him.

"Where are we going?"

"Umm..Uhhh..." Max was thinking where should they go. He was thinking. "_Where to go, where to go!?" _he thinks to himself. He was thinking so many places to go to. "_Hawaii? No..,Miami? No! THINK! Hmmmm...THAT'S IT!" _Max finally thought of it. "GONYHE, WHERE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD CALIFORNIA!" He shouted happily. Gonyhe doesn't like the ideal that Max thought. She thinks that, they don't have the money for it.

"Honey, how are you going to get $100?" Gonyhe asked him.

"_Oh snap."_ He thinks to himself. He only makes up to $10 dollars a week ( He's boss is really is grumpy, so...). He had a ideal to get more money.

"Gonyhe i'm going to work for a sec." Max said leaving the door.

"Ok! See you l-" Max slamed the door really hard. But he didn't mean to."Later" Gonyhe said waving. she started to sigh a little. "_Max, how are we going to hollywood for vacation?" _Gonyhe said thinking to herself.

**At work...**

Max was walking inside the door. he was a little scared to talk to his boss. He hope that he might get more money, he went inside to talk to him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T DO IT?!" Said Max's boss.

"I...i..i...Just can't..." Said Emma. Jack (The boss) yelled right in her face. " YOUR FIRED!" He shouted. Emma started runnung with tears in her eyes. When Max was looking for his boss he saw Emma crying. He came to her to see what's wrong with her.

"Emma, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"M..M..M..MY BOSS FIRED ME!" She said in tears. she went on running. "_One down...*sighs* 500 more to go."_ Max said in his head. he saw his boss talking to one of the workers, witch was his daughter, Lucky. Max came to his boss and told him.

"Hey Jack...Can i have a few bucks...?" Max asked him. His boss looked at him in a mean way.

"You think that i am going to give you more money?"

"Yes..."

"Well...YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY! YOU WANT TO BE FIRED?!" He told him. Max was very scared he maybe strong but he doesn't want people to know who he is. He sighed and lefted. But Jack's daughter came to him.

"Hey Max..." She ran up to him. "Hey...Here.." She gaved him $1,000. Max was shocked.

"Lucky,...Thank you so much" Max said in a happy tone.

"Your welcome. Hey, i think you got to go, my dad is still mad." She told him. Max lefted his work and he started to fly home.

**At home...**

Gonyhe was her favorite T.V shows. She heard a knock at the door, she got up and went to the door. When she open door she saw her husband Max with a big smile on his face.

"How's work?" Gonyhe asked him.

"I HAVE THE MONEY, I HAVE THE MONEY!" Max shouted. he gave the money to Gonyhe. She was more shocked then he was. She hugged Max and Max hugged her."_Money; check next getting the sons family..." _He said in his mind.

* * *

Me: Hey guys i hope you guys enjoy the story that i made...More stories coming soon...And i'll see you!, in the next story BYE-BYE!


	2. Vacation Time (PT 2)

Me: Hey guys, ummm..I am..Uhh..

Patrick and Rainbowdash: GET TO THE STORY!

Me: Ok! Well I guess here's another story. But if you are thinking, Goku is not going to meet Juliet _yet_ because Max is asking The Son family if there coming. So Just wait, But I hope you guys still enjoy this.

* * *

It was the next moring, Max woke up from his sleep. He wanted to wake up his wife, Gonyhe. He shaked her head.

"Gonyhe..? Hon wake up." Gonyhe was dead asleep on the bed. Max had a crazy idea to wake her up. He got up from the bed and went down stairs. When he was down stairs he went to the kitchen.

"Hmmm...? Where is that bucket?" Max said talking to himself. "Ahh, here it is!" He found the bucket near the cabinet door. He picked it up and went to the kitchen sink to fill it up with cold water. He turned the sink off then went up stairs. '_Wow, this is really heavy!' _Max whispered. He finally got up to the top of the stairs then went to his room. He was a little scared that he might make her mad. He poured the cold water on Gonyhe. She got up in a flash, she scream then yelled at Max.

" WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" She yelled at him.

"I got to wake you some how." He told her. Gonyhe B-slap him in his right side face. She went to the bathroom to change. "Ouch" Max said putting his hand in his right side face. "Well I guess I'm going to get Gohan and everybody else" He changed his clothes then went outside. "_Gohan, please say yes" _Max said in his mind. He went off flying to Gohan's house.

**At Gohan's house.**

Max finally got to Gohan's house. He knocked on the door. _knock knock_. Out came Pan with smile on face.

"Hi uncle Max, Where's Aunt Gonyhe?" She ask her uncle.

"Gonyhe is at home. Where's your dad?" He asked her.

"Dad is at Bulma's House. He left Stacy and I at home. Also don't tell Stacy that I read her diary, I just found out that she has a crush on some boy." She told him. Max smiled, "Okay I wont tell. Well I guess I'm going to Bulma's. Bye!" He said waving goodbye. He went flying to Bulma's.

**At Bluma's house.**

Max finally got to Bulma's. He knocked on the door._ knock knock. _" I got it!" Said a young man voice. The door open, It was Gohan.

"Oh hey Max. How's it going?" Gohan said in a nice tone

"Oh, Doing great. I was wondering that maybe you and your family could come with us for our vacation. Like you know You, your wife Videl, Your kids your brother and little sister and maybe your mom and dad." Max told him. Gohan thought.

_ 'Hmmm...Maybe a vacation won't kill me. All though I do have work. Maybe I just might my ask boss that I might need a break.' _

"Ok Max, we might come."

"Awesome!" Max said in a happy tone. Max went off flying to find Goten. Max was still flying, but then he stop. He grab his phone to call Goten.

"Come on Goten pick up." Max said talking to himself.

"Hello?" Said a young teen voice.

"Goten?"

"What?"

"Oh, hey, were are you?" Max asked him

"I'm at the park with my sister and our friends" He told him.

"Ok, thanks. Meet you there. Bye." Max hang up then flew to the park.

**At the park.**

Goten and his friends were talking about their summer. "GOTEN! CAN YOU PUSH ME!" His little 3 year old sister, Ava asked him when she was on the swing set. Goten went to his little sister.

"Ava, I just pushed like five times already. Ask Ellie to do it." He said pointing at her.

"What?! No! Sorry Ava, but I'm a little busy" She said.

"Oh really? Then why are you talking to Afro?" He asked.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him.

"I'll push her." Said a girl with Black hair, light dark skin, An orange shirt showing her belly button, had mid light jeans, and had sports shoes.

"Hey Rocky. Can y-"

"WAIT! GOTEN!" Shouted Max coming out of know where. "Goten, I need to tell you some thing!" He yelled in face "Ok, First; Say it, don't spray it. Second; DON'T YELL IN FACE!" Goten shouted at him.

"Sorry. I want you to know that me and your sister a.k.a my wife are going on vacation! Do you want to come?!" He yelled. He really wanted him to come.

Goten sighed "Ok. I'll come. But are my friends coming?" He asked. Max did had a lot of money, so he nodded.

"Can I come?" Ava said very nicely. Max smiled. "Well ya Ava. You are a part of the family." Max said smiling.

"Okay, Max, if you want to talk to my mom, She's at Kezia's house. She said some thing about a hot tub party." Goten told him.

"Ok thanks. Another flying trip" Max went on flying to Kezia's house.

**At Kezia's.**

All the girls, 18, Bulma, Videl, Chichi, And Kezia were all in the hot tub relaxing. "Ahhhh...This is the life, Huh girls? Chichi asked her friends.

"Ya...This feels great." 18 Said. There was a knock at the door. _knock, knock._"Oh great! I'm coming!" Kezia said getting out of the tub. Kezia got to the door then opened it. "Oh hey Max." Kezia said in a cutie tone. "Hey Kay. Can I talk to Chichi?" Max asked. Kezia nodded. "CHICHI! MAX WANTS YOU!" She yelled. Chichi came. She saw her son-in-law then waved. "Hey Max. What's up?" She asked.

"I was asking that can you and Goku can come with me and Gonyhe on our vacation." Max asked her. Chichi smiled. "Ok" Chichi told him with a smile. "If you want to talk to Goku he's at the house" She told him. "Thanks." He said. He went off flying to see Goku.

**At Goku's **

"3..2..1.."

_buzz!_

"I WIN! IN YOUR FACE DENARO! I WON! Goku said with food in his mouth. Goku's sister, Monne came to her brother Goku. "Okay the winner is Goku. good game 'D' Monne said cheering him up. "thanks M...Monne." He said with food in his mouth. A knock was on the door. _Knock knock_. Monne went to the door then open it. "Hey Max!" Monne said opening the door. "Hey Monne, can I talk to Goku?" He asked. Monne smiled then nodded. Max came in the house. He saw Goku and Denaro. Max went to they.

"H..H..h..Hi Goku.." Max said in a very scared tone.

"Umm hi Max. What's up?" Goku asked

"I...I...Can I..uhh..."

"What?"

"CAN I TAKE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY FOR A VACATION?!" He shouted, but he didn't mean it. Goku look at his-in-law Max looked very tried. Goku had a smile then he stand up. He put his hand on Max's shoulder. Goku had a big smile.

"Ok Max, I'll go." Goku told him. Max had a Big smile "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Max said in a happy tone. He hugged Goku the ran out the door. He went flying home.

**At home**

Max got to his house then went inside to tell his wife everything what happen today.

"And then I went to see Goten at the park A... and I-" Gonyhe stop him

"Honey, It's ok. You need some rest, you look tried-" Max stop her.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE PLANE DATE?!" He yelled. Gonyhe Slap him again.

"Max... I already did that for you. It's starts in two weeks. Alright?" She kissed Max on the cheek "Go take a nap." She told him. Max went to his room. He though. _"I Hope that everybody comes. But...Two weeks to long. I really want it to be now! But maybe Gonyhe is right... getting family; check, next airplane."_

* * *

Me: Hey guys I just want to say that I might make another story coming soon I don't know if I might or might not. Also I didn't like this part of the story because I think it doesn't make sense to me. but if you like it thanks. Anyway THANK you guys for reading check out other story in my bio and Ill see YOU,! in the next story BYE-

Max: Why are you copying Markiplier?

Me: ... BYE-BYE!

Max: No really why?


End file.
